


Bubble Butt

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor, Silly, kaidan has a cute butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Shepard isn't fond of other women perving on Kaidan's ass ... especially when they're really obvious about it!





	Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the 'Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group SR2' drabble challenge on Facebook using the prompt 'first mistakes'.
> 
> I decided to write about the random Alliance Officer lady who checks out Kaidan's ass at the start of Mass Effect 3! :)

* * *

 

Almost all of the administration staff at Alliance HQ in Vancouver agreed about one thing: Major Kaidan Alenko was a _major cutie_!

With his clean cut Canadian good boy looks, his freshly pressed uniform, and those adorable dimples in his cheeks, he’d won the hearts of most of the receptionists by the end of his first visit with the Defence Committee. And when they discovered he would be returning day after day to give evidence as a key witness during Commander Shepard’s hearing, it seemed that the entire building went into meltdown.

Some staff spent hours surfing the extranet researching his history, and others had pulled his personnel file, but all had come to the same conclusion; that his history was shrouded in just enough secrecy to make him a genuine man of mystery.

Oh, they knew he was Kaidan Alenko, one of the heroes of the Battle of the Citadel, but his whereabouts for the last few years was a mystery and his file was heavily redacted. There were rumours that he was training some sort of biotic spec ops group off world, that he himself had been involved in the destruction of the Alpha Relay, and even that he had worked for Cerberus as a double agent.

One thing was certain; Kaidan Alenko had been intimately involved with Commander Shepard at once point in his life, and there were some who believed he still was.

Beatrix Llewellyn bit her lip as she led Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard through the busy reception room towards the Defence Committee, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of her crush exiting the doors ahead. Major Alenko walked confidently towards them, sauntering like a big sexy jungle cat, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of them.

She smiled and fluffed her hair as she walked past him, and even added a little wiggle to her step, not even bothering to hide her glance at his derriere. Good lord that man had an ass to die for! It was perfectly shaped; muscular and shapely. The kind of ass that really filled out an Alliance uniform and _then_ some.

With a start, she realised that Major Alenko had stopped to chat to her charges. She started to backtrack a few steps to remind them that they had an appointment to keep, when she clashed with Alex Shepard’s glittering blue gaze. A blast from the Commander’s icy blue eyes froze her in place, and with a rising sense of horror she realised that the other woman had caught her staring at the Major’s bubble butt.

_Oh my God,_ Beatrix thought in panic _, she looks furious! The rumour about her and Alenko still being a_ **thing** must _be true!_

She shrank in on herself as the Commander narrowed her eyes and learned in to whisper something to the Major. The two of them laughed quietly, and Beatrix’s face burned as the Major turned around and actually _winked_ at her, then he continued walking, and the Admiral and the Commander moved forward to join her.

Desperately, Beatrix tried to think of something to say that would allow her to brush the whole thing aside as a little joke, but before she could speak the Commander leaned in close.

“Next time, try not to be so obvious when you check him out, huh?” she hissed. “That way you can save us all some embarrassment.”

Beatrix nodded and looked away, her face burning.

Shepard drew back without further comment and strode away, following Anderson and casting a single look over her shoulder that seemed to scream _don’t mess with me._ Beatrix shivered. She’d make sure this was the first and only time she made a mistake like this around Commander Shepard - especially when it came to Major Alenko!


End file.
